Fantaisie
by CattyGirl
Summary: James and Lily become head boy and head girl, and oddly enough, they seem to suddenly be getting along. What on earth is going on? Can two people really change that much? Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own any of it!
1. Smoky Situations

**Chapter 1: Smoky situations**

Three boys stood near the Hogwarts express on September the first, looking at all the people and getting ready to board the train. These three boys were the marauders- therefore, the most popular, best dressed, and most mannerly guys in Hogwarts. Sirius Black, the tall one with the longish black hair and dark brown eyes, was setting charmed dungbombs on the steps.

"Only the slytherins will be able to set them off and smell them," he smirked to the tall blonde next to him, Remus Lupin. Only one of the group was silent and not paying attention to Sirius' pranking plans. James Potter- a tall muscular quidditch player with messy brown hair, blue eyes, and an out of proportion ego, was busy watching a red-haired girl laugh with another blonde girl.

"Hey, Moony, see these?" Sirius asked excitedly. "These are a new Zonko's product. Whereas in the past we had to put up with the smell and feel of dungbomb goo when we set them off, we can now be watch our victims gag and smell and be completely smell free! Plus, we can charm them not to look like dungbombs!"

"And how are you planning to accomplish that? I mean, charms isn't your best subject, padfoot. Last time you attempted a charm on one of your pranking toys- sorry! Tools!" He corrected as Sirius opened his mouth to protest, "you ended up exploding it- along with dinner- in the great hall- resulting in food all over everyone _except_ the Slytherins. And a month of detention from McGonagall."

"Well, they've simplified the charm, and these are meant to be charmed- unlike filibuster's fireworks. But that's alright too- I spent the summer doing a little experimenting, and I've created charmable fireworks, too. You can make them-"

Sirius broke off, realizing James wasn't listening to him at all. Looking to see what James could possibly find more interesting than pranking modifications, he espied Lily Evans and her friend, Cat Mahnett, talking animatedly. "Prongs?" he ventured. "Prooonggs. Hey! PRONGS!"

James jumped and looked at his two friends blankly. "huh?"

"Prongs, old buddy, why don't you ask her out? I know you're _dieing_ to!" Sirius prompted, looking at the red head boarding the train.

James snorted and looked depressed.

Yeah right, and get my hair turned indelible blue again, with boils popping up all over on my….er……ya know….uh…" He broke off uncomfortably

Sirius and Remus looked at him innocently.

Well, tell old moony, he won't laugh," Remus said, smirking.

"Right. Well. I think we should get on the train now. It's leaving soon." He replied looking even more uncomfortable. He lept up the stairs and dragged his trunk up before muttering something about finding a compartment and practically running down the hall.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus before they too scurried off after him.

A little later, James and Sirius were engaged in an impressive game of exploding snap, in which the deck kept not only exploding but sending out big clouds of black smoke all over the compartment. Remus was doing commentary- and dodging out of the way every time the deck exploded. Finally, the entire deck, deciding it was being over used, exploded all at once, blinding all three of them with a thick cloud of suffocating smoke. James choked and searched for the door, finally finding it and stumbling out it, the other two behind him. All of them were choking and looking as if they had been caught in a fire. When the smoke cleared, James looked up and froze before turning a mysterious shade of red. Sirius and Remus waved some smoke out or their faces before staring for a moment and bursting into laughter. Standing just out of the cloud, watching the three boys with their mouths open, was the red headed girl with her blonde friend.

Um……we were just coming down to see if there were any empty compartments," the blonde stated, trying not to laugh at Sirius, who had singed eyebrows and black smudges all over his face.

Sirius grinned back.

"Search no more, milady. You can sit in our compartment!"

The redhead glared at her friend before turning back to the boys.

"Oh, no, really, uh, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way. It's alright. We'll just find another pla-" She began in a rush, but she was cut off by Remus.

"Aw, Lily, we won't do anything while you're in here. Our deck just exploded anyway, so the worst thing we can do is prank planning."

Lily glanced at her friend again before starting towards the compartment. Right as she got to the door, she stopped abruptly, causing James to walk into her, knocking her down.  
"Oh…er…sorry…uh, here, let me help you up." He stammered, offering his hand."

She took it and pulled herself up, smiling at him.

"It's alright. It was my fault….I was just, uh, going to make Cat go into the compartment before me incase something exploded. But seeing as I'm in the compartment, looks like it's pointless to ask now!"

James blushed again and sat down near the window, across from Lily.

Sirius came in after Cat, and sat down next to Lily, pulling Cat down next to him.

Remus walked in last, sitting next to James. He smiled at Lily before turning to Sirius and saying, "Prongs seems to be blushing- there must be something wrong…..isn't it the second time today?"

"I'm not blushing!" James protested. "It's hot in here!"

Cat smirked, and looking sweetly at James she replied, "Ah, Jamesie, Lily may be gorgeous, but Sirius and Remus don't seem to feel this hotness she radiates."

"Catherine Mahnett!" Lily cried, smacking her friend on the arm.

She grimaced at the use of her name, and Sirius laughed.

"Well, Lils, true, you're not to bad to look at, but I must say that I don't feel this 'hotness,' as Cat so nicely put it. Maybe James is sick? He seems to be stuttering too….I don't remember him ever stuttering before. Not even around you."

Lily glared at him.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll make sure you're stuttering 'til Christmas.," she muttered.

Everyone in the compartment snickered, and Remus shook his head saying, "temper, temper, milady! Prince James might like a girl with a temper, but the rest of us like peace- sort of."

Lily glared and whipped out her wand, shooting a tickling charm at Sirius, who immediately collapsed on the floor. James promptly did the same to Remus, who merely remained in his seat looking smug.

"T-t-t-ake it off!" Sirius gasped in between giggles.

Lily just looked at him, trying to look disdainful while laughing- and not succeeding. James gave Remus a dark look.

"And why aren't you being tickled?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus just shrugged.

"Not ticklish. I'm only ticklish on my feet." He clapped his hand to his mouth as Lily and James grinned wickedly at him. They both yelled "_tickilius footus!" _at the same time, and Remus started jumping around, yelling, "JAMES! I'm gonna KILL you!" while trying to scratch his feet through his shoes. He hopped out of the compartment, and ran down the halls screaming.

Everyone left in the compartment, with the exception of Sirius, who was still clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor, collapsed on to the benches, laughing hard.

Remus came jumping back to their compartment fifteen minutes later, and Lily did the countercharm on his feet, much to the displeasure of James, who stood by pouting. Sirius had already had his tickling charm dispelled, and was know bent double in his seat, trying to get rid of a cramp from laughing. For the next hour, they all exchanged stories about their summers, and everyone was amazed that Lily and James were capable of having a conversation without screaming or pulling their wands on each other.

"Can you believe this?" Cat whispered to Sirius.

He just groaned in reply.

"I mean," she continued, "Last year, James couldn't even get NEAR her before she screamed 'NO I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, YOU STUPID PRAT!' and hexing him! Now they're getting along fine! I don't understand it.!"

Remus, who had his shoes off and was scratching his feet ("EWW! Remus, have compassion for my nose. I like my nose!"), glanced at James and whispered back, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that James didn't ask her out the second he saw her. He did last year, and it didn't make a great impression. Or maybe Lily's realizing something that we've known all along." Remus grunted, lifting his head. "They'd make a great couple."

"So would you and Cat, Remus."

"I don't think so. Sorry Remus, nothing personal." Cat didn't exactly fancy talking about that with Sirius.

Sirius just shrugged and plopped his head down again.

"Soooo," Cat broke the silence. "Who's Head Boy this year? Anyone know?"

Sirius started to laugh again, but winced and stopped, massaging his side. Remus smiled at her and said, "Oh yeah. But it's a surprise. For Lily. We know she's Head Girl."

Cat looked closely at Remus, trying to get him to say more, but he just shrugged and pulled out a book. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I guess I'll find out soon enough.' And she too turned to her bag and pulled out a book.

Shortly after it got dark, Remus stood up and announced "Prefect meetings. Come on, Lils."

As she and Remus started to leave, James stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Need to stretch my legs. Plus it smells in here now, thanks to Remus and his feet."

Lily gave him a curious look, then shrugged and walked out, James and Remus following.

Cat watched them leave and then turned to Sirius. "Okay, now that Lily's gone, spill."

"Spill what? I drank all the pumpkin juice already," he asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what to spill! Information!"

"What information?"

"Sirius! Shutup and tell me who head boy is!" Cat said exasperatedly, giving him a dirty look.

He scratched his head and looked at her blankly. "Now how can I shutup and tell you something at the same time?"

"Sirius," she groaned, "just tell me already!"

He smiled at her and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they heard a loud shout that echoed down the corridors of the train.

"JAMES POTTER! HEAD BOY! _JAMES POTTER!"_


	2. Oh, Perfect!

Cat stared at Sirius, surprised, as anyone would be to hear that the two most incompatible persons in the school had been made head boy and girl. Then the humor of the situation struck her and she burst out laughing.

"Um, perhaps we should go check on Jamsie," Sirius ventured, edging away from the hysterical girl. "After all, Lily knows an awful lot of curses and hexes and charms and-"

"Alright I get the point!" She said calming down slightly. "Let's go see what damage Lilikins has done now!"

Sirius just stared at her as she ran out the door. Then he shrugged and ran after her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Cat arrived at the meeting room, slightly red faced and out of breath from attempting to run the length of the train and laugh at the same time, the sight she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Lily was fussing over James' arm as Remus stood by, wearing an amused expression. The rest of the prefects were standing against the wall, some laughing and some looking scared.

"Lily, what on earth..?" She queried. All the inhabitants of the compartment jumped and whirled around, except for James who was sitting in a chair grimacing in pain, but laughing nonetheless.

"It's not really her fault, for a change," Remus began, ignoring Lily's protests to the last part of his statement. "You see, a group of first years and somehow managed to make a pile of chocolate frogs melt and explode, and Lily cleaned it up with a simple charm. When she walked into the compartment and James followed and put on his head boy badge, well-"

"What Remus means to say is that Lily was taken by surprise, much like I was when I received the letter and did a bit of accidental magic, and her wand was pointing at me. Unfortunately, it happened to be a whipping hex." James finished, holding up his arm, which had a nasty red welt running from below his elbow to his wrist.

Cat looked at Lily for conformation and Lily simply shrugged. "I really didn't mean to!" she stated ruefully. "And now, blast it all, no one can fix it! I bandaged it up as best I could, but Mm. Pomfrey won't be exactly happy to have a patient this early in the year. And what a great impression to make on the prefects! Argh! We're supposed to set an example and loo-"

"It's fine, Lily," he cut her off, smiling slightly. "Honest. Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I'm pretty sure the prefects know that there's never a dull moment around you and me, and plus I've had worse problems from quidditch. Course, if you feel really badly, you can always eat breakfast with me tomorrow. Strictly as friends, of course," He added quickly as he saw her start to protest.

Lily stopped, her mouth half open, and stared at him. And stared. And she might have kept staring for quite a while had Remus not cleared his throat and brought her out of her thoughts. "Sure, what the heck?"

James looked as though the Halloween feast had been extended to a week long festival. "That's great! Okay, everyone's dismissed, Head girl and boy have some things to discuss! See you all at the feast, and welcome back to a new school year!"

Remus walked over to Sirius and Cat as the rest of the prefects walked out the door. Cat was staring, her jaw hanging down, at James and Lily peacefully talking. Remus glanced at Sirius and took one of her arms as Sirius took the other and they both dragged her into the hall. "They…no hexing…getting along…breakfast…what the heck is going on?" she asked them weakly.

"Absolutely no idea. However, I think I just saw the trolley lady go down that way. I'll meet you guys back at the compartment. Food is awaiting!" And Sirius ran off.

Remus chuckled and put his arm around Cat's shoulders. "Now I'm sure that God has a sense of humor."

"Maybe," she replied stiffly, "However I don't think I can handle this much more. Now I suppose we'll all be running around together in a big group. The Marauders and the Gryffindor Ice Princess Prudes. Won't that make big gossip?"

"Surely I'm not that terrible!"

"No, but it's just different and plus…." She trailed off

"And plus you're afraid someone might find the unattainable ice princess has been harboring affections for a certain long haired marauder?" He asked slyly.

"No!" she denied, a little too quickly. She caught sight of him laughing at her. "Fine then, yes! And how did you find out?"

"James put me onto it actually."

"James! I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive emotional one of the group!" She cried.

"Well," Remus began indignantly, "I _do _happen to be very good with the emotional things you know! But there's more to James than meets the eye. You know, we could always drop hints to Sirius if you wanted-"

"Don't you _dare_ Remus Lupin! Don't you ever repeat a word of this to anyone!" She hissed, backing him into the wall and poking him with every word.

"All right, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" he laughed. "Just thought you might want to act on three years of drooling, seeing as it is your last year and everything."

She looked at him in surprise, yet again. "I don't drool!" she stated indignantly. "Isn't anything a secret around here? And how did James find out? Does Sirius know, do you think? Oh, Merlin, I hope not!"

"No secrets with the Marauders around! And Sirius doesn't notice anything. He's kind of like an ostrich with his head buried in the sand."

"Good. And it will stay that way. You won't tell Sirius _anything! _Do you understand me, Mr. Lupin? Nothing!"

"He won't tell me what?" asked the man in question, strolling towards them a confused expression.

Cat blushed a deep red. "Um..well..you see…it's umm..a..secret! Yes, it's a secret. Nope, can't tell you. Or your wish won't come true. Nope, sorry! Secret!" And she dashed down the hallway and disappeared into the compartment.

Sirius looked rather startled. "She's mental, that one. Oh well, might as well follow her."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The three were busily engaged singing and dancing the hokey pokey (Sirius was providing the music, and as the people in the surrounding compartments could tell you, he wasn't exactly the best singer) when the door swung open. Remus nearly fell over from shock. James was standing there, staring at them in confusion. What was unusual however was the fact that the head girl was wrapped in his cloak- and was being carried.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, recovering from his surprise.

"Bloody Slytherins!" James muttered, setting Lily down. "I told Lily to go ahead and let me clean up and when I came back out, the gits had hit her with a vomiting hex. She could barely stand up; I had to carry her down the train! Exactly how many times did you throw up anyway?"

"About seven," Lily groaned. "And on an empty stomach, too. Eurgh. Great way to start the year. Just bloody perfect."

"I'm sure the effects will wear off soon, anyhow, Right James," Cat asked, looking worriedly at the bespectacled boy.

It was, however Remus who answered the question everyone was wondering. "Well, it depends on which hex they put on her. And the Slytherins- especially the ones with dark roots- are known for 'fine-tuning' their hexes and such, so there's really no way to know what to expect. Sorry, Lily" He finished, looking at her sympathetically.

"Well, we all know what this means!" Sirius whispered loudly, looking excited.

"That we're in danger of being covered with masticated, half-digested food every time Lily eats?" Cat answered, looking at him oddly.

Sirius looked at her blankly before shaking his head and giving her a scornful look. "Hardly! This means…..this means…" he paused to give a dramatic effect. "This means _payback!_"

James suddenly smiled and jumped up to retrieve a book from his trunk. "Aha! Alright, marauders, lets get to work!"

The three boys squashed onto one side and started animatedly flipping through the book and discussing it. "We can't do that one! We're doing that for the opening feast!" "Nah, not good enough." "Well, it might work, but I think I ran out of the breast enhancement mints." "No, that would get us in trouble with McGonogall. We can't mess up her classroom!"

Lily looked questioningly at Cat who simply shrugged before turning back to watch the marauders.

"Um, guys?" Lily hesitantly inquired. "What are you doing?"

All three of them stopped and looked at her before James quirked a smile and stated, "This is the marauder's journal. It has every prank we've ever planned or pulled."

"Ah. Well. Plan away then, don't let me disturb you."

James and Sirius smiled delightedly at each other before going back at it, and Lily smiled at Remus amusedly.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The rest of the train ride went quickly, and the feast and sorting was a merry affair (during which occurred a marvelous prank consisting of water balloons filled with gravy attacking the Slytherins) and soon the group was off the their dorms. As Lily and James reached the stairs, the headmaster stopped them.

"Good evening, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. I assume the train ride went well?" He asked pleasantly.

"Quite, Professor Dumbledore," James answered as Lily was opening her mouth. She looked at him in surprise, but he was smiling steadily at the headmaster.

"Wonderful. Well, I'll let you both get off too bed, then. Welcome back, and congratulations. I'm sure you will both make this a very interesting year for us all. I'm sure you know where the head rooms are, Mr. Potter, so I shall trust you to find your way. The password is "Vommiting hex, you may change it as you please. Goodnight!" And he walked away, his eyes twinkling madly.

"He knows? But..we didn't even tell him! Isn't he going to do anything?" Lily asked incredulously, looking at James, who was laughing softly.

"Oh, Dumbledore knows everything that goes on. Kind of creepy really. But he trusts us to take care of it. The marauders that is. Trust me, it will be much more fun this way. Come on, lets get to our rooms," he replied, setting off down the hallway.

The head rooms were up on the seventh floor, which Lily didn't really appreciate, but it would most likely be worth it to have her own bathroom again. They were walking down a hallway filled with suits of armor when Lily suddenly paled and stopped walking. She suddenly turned and wretched all over one of the suits of armor, which turned and noisily put its throw-up covered hands on its hips . James turned around upon hearing the clanking and his eyes went wide.

"Lily! Are you alright?" he queried

"Do I _look _alright!" she demanded weakly. "A little help would be great, you know."

"Oh! Uh, right! Sorry," he stammered, putting his arm around her waist and helping her off the floor and to into the dormitory.

As they left three people crept out from behind a tapestry, all of them smiling at each other.

"Well, would you look at that!" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus and I have been trying to set them up for years and suddenly over one summer they're almost together!"

"Not quite yet. But it was rather surprising that she asked James Potter for help. Instead of hexing him for touching her, I mean," Cat returned, smirking.

"Well," said Remus, always the voice of reason, "Standing here won't make them get together faster. Let's get to bed. First day of classes tomorrow!" He was the only one to look even remotely happy about this.

The three set off towards the portrait laughing happily, the angry suit of armor creaking noisily behind them.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning Lily sat up in bed and immediately regretted doing so. Her head swam and she was sick over the edge of the bed. She curled up and held her head, willing the dizziness to go away. As she lay there in misery she heard voices outside her door.

"Moony, Lily never sleeps in. Trust me. Not even on Saturdays."

"Maybe she's just a little tired after that bout of throwing up she did, James! Stop worrying so much!"

"I can't help it! I know there's something wrong."

She heard a knock on the door and a soft voice asking if she were okay. She couldn't muster up the energy to answer so she just stayed there and waited. A few moments later she heard the door open and someone walked over to her bed and crouched down in front of her. She opened her eyes but couldn't make anything out of the haze.

"Lily, you okay?" It was James. She simply groaned and curled up tighter, trying to ignore the increasing nauseousness.

"James, what kind of a question is that?" asked an annoyed Remus. "You're kneeling next to a pile of her throw-up and asking if she's okay? Of course she's not okay!" He nearly shouted. Lily winced at the loud noise and curled even tighter.

"Quiet!" James hissed, looking even more alarmed, if such a thing were possible. "I'll get her to the hospital wing, you go tell Remus and Cat."

James threw a blanket over her and then scooped her up into his arms and practically ran out the door. Remus smiled after the two for a moment before going to find his other two friends.


	3. Overprotective Prats

Remus, Sirius, and Cat ran down the hallways towards the hospital wing, plowing over the younger students in their haste.

"Out of the way, midgets!" Sirius yelled, earning some glares.

"Sirius, you can't call them midgets," Remus scolded, gasping as he tried to keep up with his athletic friends.

"Why ever not? They're tiny!"

"Because you're not a prefect!" he stated, looking as if it were obvious. "OUT OF THE WAY MIDGETS! IMPORTANT HOSPITAL WING MISSION!"

Most of the students blocking the hallways immediately jumped aside at the unexpected- and incredibly loud- sound of Remus Lupin's voice, and then watched with jaws hitting the ground as the aforementioned prestigious prefect went tearing through the hallways at top speed, crashing into a candelabra as he careened around a corner too quickly. Sirius looked at him admiringly.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Moony! Abusing power! I'm so proud of you!"

They kept running until they nearly crashed into a person pacing near the doors to the hospital wing.

"Oi! Prongs! What's the diagnosis." Sirius asked, draping his arm around the worried boy's shoulers.

"Eh? Oh. Lily's fine. She's sleeping now. Mm. P kicked me out though while Lily takes some potions. She should be letting me back in soon, though" He went back to pacing.

"You're friends are mad, did you know that, Potter?" Cat asked conversationally.

"Mmm," was the intelligent reply.

"This idiot here," she continued, pointing at Sirius, "decided to wake up the entire dormitory by attempting to go up to the girls' dorms. I'm assuming he was coming to get me. Anyway, I came downstairs to find him sprawled on his back looking confused and sleepy. Then he proceeds to tell me Lily's dieing and then drag me here, at a dead run. Mad, barking mad I tell you!"

"Hmph! I see when I'm not wanted!" Sirius huffed. "I'll just go off and get a bite to eat then!" This thought seemed to cheer him up considerably, and he went skipping off in the direction of the great hall.

"Is he always this crazy about food?" She asked.

Remus looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "He's always this crazy, period. That's why I'm around. To keep him from killing himself, and taking down the entire school at the same time."

"You need a pay raise," she muttered. "Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" And she too went skipping off towards the great hall.

"Aren't you going, Moony?" Remus turned around, surprised that James was able to pay attention through his worry.

"No. I want to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"I've known you for six years, going on seven. I know there's something wrong. What did Mm. P tell you?"

James sat down heavily in a chair and looked as his feet. He took a deep breath and then looked back up at his friend.

How could I have been so _stupid_, Moony? I let her walk all the way down the train by herself, and I should have _known!_ That hex was tampered with to make her throw up every time food touched her stomach for two weeks! TWO WEEKS!" he cried, flushing as his voice rose. "She could have been seriously hurt by then, or even have died! I should have seen it, what with that nutter Voldemort walking around and collecting followers, half of them from Slytherin. They cursed Lily because she's a muggleborn. A 'mudblood'! They'll never acknowledge a muggleborn head girl. They'll try to hurt her again. And if they ever manage," He said, lowering his voice to a deadly calm tone, "It'll be over my dead body."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Everyone sitting in the great hall that morning jumped as two blurs- presumably people- sped into the great hall and loudly crashed into the Gryffindor table (knocking over a few goblets) before collapsing on the floor and gasping for breath.

"I won!" cried one in what would have been a happy voice had the person not been loudly huffing.

"You did not! I most definitely won!" the other countered, equally as breathless.

The entire great hall continued watching with astonishment as the two stood up and grabbed several plates of food and began filling them.

"Sirius Black, you know full well that I won that race. Besides, you're supposed to be a gentlemen and let me anyway." Cat said, smiling at him smugly.

"Whatever happened to equal rights? You're supposed to be just as good as I am, therefore I'm not required to do any such thing!" Sirius returned.

She waved it off. "Nonsense. Every girl still likes being treated with respect- not condescension. We still love it when guys act in a gentlemanly manner because they respect us!"

"What if I don't respect you? Then I'm excused!"

She smacked him hard on the arm. "Prat."

"Right, now lets get this food to Remus and James. If James can even keep anything down himself. He's so in love with her he'll probably be having 'sympathetic retching' or something." Sirius paused and smiled at the thought of the great James Potter having any sympathetic sort of anything when it came to a girl.

"Yes, well, Lily would be 'so in love' with James if she ever let herself see it."

"You think they're perfect for each other too?" Sirius asked in surprise. He had always thought that Lily's friends hated the marauders as much as Lily did.

Naturally," Cat replied airily. "I've been saying it for years!" And she swept past him and out of the Great Hall.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

James had no idea how he managed to get through the entire day without going mad. After breakfast, Remus had convinced him to go to classes, saying how Lily would be impressed if James brought her homework. So he had done so. But he hardly knew what material they had covered that day, as he had spent most of his time wondering if his lovely Lily was alright. When classes were finally over for the day he promptly dumped all of his school work into Remus' arms and ran to the hospital wing.

"Gracious! Mr. Potter! Do try to be a little quieter!" Mm. P. exclaimed as he came sliding to a stop, grabbing the wall to keep himself from crashing into anyone. "She's awake, you can go see her. But do not tire her out!"

"Lily!" he cried happily, making his way over to where she lounged, looking distinctly grumpy. As soon as he saw her he got suddenly nervous. "Erm..Uh..How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Just get. Me. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" She said, glaring at him.

"Lily," he began cautiously, "after seeing how badly off you were this morning I'm not sure it's wise to leave just ye-"

"JAMES POTTER! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

James Potter turned tail and ran to Mm. P.

"Um, 'scuse me, but Lily's feeling awfully, er, restless. Um, I was wondering if…well, maybe if I keep a very close eye on her, than maybe she could leave and if something's wrong I could bring her straight back?" he stuttered, looking at her apprehensively. He would hate to face the wrath of Lily Evans if Mm. P. said 'no'.

She looked at him calculatingly before replying. "Well, I can see I shall get no peace between the both of you if I don't let her out." James let out a breath of relief. "However, I want you to keep a VERY close watch on her. If she starts feeling the least bit of colour you are to bring her straight back here. Am I understood? And she will need to come in for a checkup tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then!" He walked back to the irate girl feeling much more confident than he had before. "It's alright Lily, you're free to go! You'll need to come ba-" he was cut off as she ran out of the room. Really, he couldn't finish a sentence today! What was it with everyone?

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The marauders were sitting around the fireplace in the common room helping Lily with her work. Cat, having finished, was reading a book on the floor. They were all immersed in their work when two people walked up to them, which caused pandemonium.

"ANGEL! Oh my gosh! We wondered where you were, but McGonagall wouldn't tell us anything! So where HAVE you been?" This was all said very quickly and loudly by Cat, who had thrown away her book.

"Well, my mother was sick, so I had to stay behind. Nothing serious. Just pregnancy complications." A girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes answered. Lily looked at her closely, and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. But before she could say anything another voice broke into her thoughts.

"Nice to see you Angelina," Remus said politely. "What about you Peter?"

The chubby boy smiled at them all before saying, "I was sick. Only food poisoning, but Mum thought it best that I didn't end up throwing up all over the train."

"Well, It's good to have you back. Now the Gryffindor circle is complete!" Sirius cried dramatically. "It's still rather hard to believe that this years Gryffindor class is the smallest in fifty years. Makes us rather famous, doesn't it? The seven bravest of the school!"

The group started chatting amongst themselves, filling in the two newcomers on what had happened while they had been away. As the clock struck ten, James rose from his seat and started gathering his books. After he noticed the strange looks he was receiving from his friends, he walked over to Lily.

"You should be getting to sleep young lady. You've recently been ill, and you need to wake up early to see Mm. P. tomorrow. So, lets get you back to the head's room."

Lily glared mutinously at him, but started gathering her things nonetheless. Goodnight, everyone! Looks like I'm being marched off to bed." They all laughed as the two walked towards the portrait. Lily was heard to quietly mutter "bloody over-protective prat!" to which James, amazingly enough smiled. If anyone had been watching or listening carefully however, they would have seen that she hid a smile, and that she didn't sound quite as sincere as she used to with her insults.


	4. AN Happy Holidays!

Author's note:

I forgot to put this on the last chapter, so I'll just put it here! The previous chapter was my Christmas present to all of you! Sorry about the long wait, but life has been hectic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Again, if you have any requests, don't hesitate in letting me know!

I'm looking for someone willing to proofread the chapters before I put them up (whatever that's called in the land of so if anyone is available please let me know. Anyway, thank you for your time and attention and a special thank you to **Fairie Daggers**. You were my first review! Happy Holidays, and Happy reading!

Cat 3


End file.
